


Receded Rose

by Akifall



Series: Fighting Affection [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Letters, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Jaime doesn't care for Ronnet Connington.He does however care for the hurt he inflicts on Brienne.Sequel to "Fighting Affection"





	Receded Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based on what happens in the books, but its more TV verse because I haven't read them. I do kinda want to see Jaime punching this guy in the face. I know Ronnet is meant to be a knight in the books but I kinda wrote him a bit of a wimp here. It's completely AU ofc of his character but I always felt bad for Brienne when she told Pod what he did to her regarding the rose.

Ronnet Connington was a bad solider. 

Terrible at holding a drink or a sword, Ronnet had wandered into Jaime’s tent one cold evening. Demanding to see the Lannister, Ronnet had thrown his weight into Jaime’s seat and put his boots on top of the table.  
Jaime hadn’t been too impressed. 

Jon Snow had just granted Jaime the position of battle commander and had granted him his wish of furnished lodgings in the solider camp. 

Hundreds of Soldiers appeared every day to fight the white-walkers- some could generally fight, but most were pompous lords that were either to fat or stupid to know the pointy end of a sword. 

Ronnet Connington was one of these lords. 

Coins had been the weapon of his choice, and most men eagerly sheath their swords at the prospect of gaining it. 

When he had poured the gold onto the table, Jaime was flinching at the harsh sound of it.  
“I want a bigger tent. Like the one you’ve been given.” He said. Jaime stared at the gold unimpressed and then shook his head as Ronnet went to pour more. 

“That’s out of the question. Those that have bigger tents have paid blood to the realm. Coin will do you no good here.” Jaime explained.  
Ronnet was frowning as he quickly swept the gold up, as though it offended the Lannister. 

Ronnet wasn’t the only man to think gold spoke above battle status, and only the King of the North held a better lodging than Jaime Lannister.  
Most men had given up after being denied better housing for the first time. 

But Ronnet saw this as an opportunity. 

For weeks he had tried to impress Jaime with his sloppy swordsmanship and forged victories on the training field.  
He also tried winning Tyrion Lannister’s affection as the brother visited. 

Trying to out drink Tyrion Lannister was a bold and stupid move and Jaime had the urge to kick the man in the head after he almost tripped over the buffoon on his way out one morning.

Despite the man’s behaviour Jaime didn’t particularly pay much attention, much too busy thinking about the approaching war against the dead.

But real offense occurred mere days after Jaime had received the letter of his lady’s approach. 

Brienne had sought war-aid from Tarth. After confessing his feelings for her and displaying his claim on her in front of the disappointed Tormund, Jaime had to watch as Brienne left for the Sapphire Isle.

It had been particularly rough on Jaime. But Brienne had promised to return, given him her oath; and oaths were certainly a sacred thing to them both. 

Jaime was much lighter once he got the news, unable to stop smiling whenever he thought no one was looking. He couldn’t even stop grinning when Bronn teased him about it.

Still the news was warmth in the snowy terrain, and Jaime felt the heat to his core. 

When the Tarth soldiers strode into the camp at night, Jaime was already preparing for her arrival.  
He donned his best armor to meet her and swallowed hard as she rode into view. 

“Ser Jaime.” She said with a nod, she was trying to conceal a smile herself. 

Jaime held his good hand to her and supported her weight as she took it and dismounted.  
He bumped his head against hers and sought her eyes, his fingers stroking her palm as he refused to let her go. 

It was only when Bronn and Tyrion cleared their throats that Brienne and Jaime broke apart with a jump.  
“Lady Brienne. It’s a pleasure.” Tyrion said as he extended his own hand. Brienne had to crouch slightly as he beckoned her forward and was pulled into a sudden tight hug.  
“L-lord Tyrion.” Brienne stuttered and Tyrion winked at his brother over her shoulder.  
“Don’t be shy, after all I suppose we’re be family soon enough.” He said before letting her go. Jaime scowled at his brother as Brienne refused to meet his eyes for a moment, but didn’t pull away when he entwined their hands again. 

“My lords. Might I beg that my men be fed and well-rested- we’ve ridden hard for days to rally to the North’s aid.” Brienne said nodding towards her men. Jaime had been told that they needed to provide for just over 400 soldiers including her.

Jaime had scoffed at the mere idea of letting Brienne out of his sight but made sure that all the soldiers would at least have a place to rest and be well-fed. 

Tyrion led them to a long tent filled with people drinking and eating. Plenty of soup was available still and bread was offered around by a few bakers carrying them in baskets. 

The men behind her dispersed as they went to find a place to sit, Jaime led Brienne to a private spot that was reserved for the few high-ranking. 

He kissed her hand before he left to grab her some soup, knowing the cook would provide him with more due to his status. He had personally caught the snow hares for tonight just for this occasion and he rarely asked for more from cook as he didn’t like to take from the rest. 

When Jaime turned with the soup however, he saw the fiery hair of someone at his table. 

At first, Jaime thought Tormund was trying to win Brienne’s affection and he begun to hastily push men aside to get to the table quicker. 

When he saw that it was just Ronnet he relaxed for a moment before he saw Brienne’s face. 

He’d never seen her look so vulnerable before, Ronnet was pointing his finger at his Brienne and she looked as if Ronnet had just stabbed her.  
Tyrion and Bronn had just turned around in their seats as they realised something was up but Jaime was there quicker. 

“Can I help you?” Jaime inquired smiling forcefully at the red-head. He placed the soup gingerly on the table in front of Brienne, but she didn’t even look at it. 

Ronnet scoffed and folded his arms. 

“What’s the deal Lannister? I gave you 3 times as many men, why does she get to sit at your table?” Ronnet hissed. People were beginning to stare now, and some who were smart enough to recognize Jaime’s lady were retreating from the area fast.

Jaime’s mood was quickly souring. 

“Are you that desperate for women Lannister? Because I’d rather fuck some of my own men that thi-“ Ronnet had never been punched in the face before. It was a new experience and not an overly rewarding one- Ronnet decided that he never wanted to be punched again, but he was anyway by Jaime’s golden fist this time. 

Brienne was pulling Jaime away as he moved to punch the quivering man again.

“Jaime! He’s not worth it… Jaime!” She yelled grabbing onto him, she turned his face in her hands and his wild eyes softened as she stared into his with sadness. 

“Why did you-“ Ronnet began whimpering, only to flinch as Jaime pulled him up by the scruff of his tunic.

“I don’t give a shit how many men come at me. If you say one more word against the Lady Tarth- I will personally throw you first into the horde of the undead.” Jaime hissed. 

Most of the soldiers were watching the event, and despite Ronnet being their lord even his soldiers found delight at seeing the man taken down a few pegs. 

Jaime took Brienne by her hand gently guiding her out the tent. 

Jaime would just have to remember to find out the connection between his soon to be wife and Ronnet Connington but for now he wanted to just be with the woman he loved.

Ronnet sat up dazed, tears trickling down his face at the sheer humiliation.  
With no other allies to help the weeping Lord, Bronn got up and pulled the lord up. He gave the man a solid pat on the back, and watched the red-head disappear out the tent with his head hung low.  
When Tyrion looked at Bronn questionably as he sat back down, Bronn dangled Ronnet’s heavy coin purse in his hand.  
And the two chuckled and agreed to buy something for Brienne next time they traveled to Winterfell. 

-  
Jaime sat Brienne on the bed.  
Her eyes were still filled with pain but she leaned up into his gentle kiss.  
Jaime brought his arms around her back as he deepened their exchange.  
Finally they broke for air, breathing heavily as they bumped foreheads and gazed at one another longingly. 

“I missed you.” Jaime mumbled, he breathed against her searching lips their noses bumping as he instead pressed a kiss against a falling tear.  
“I don’t deserve this.” Brienne whispered. Jaime put his hand against her cheek.  
“Look at me.” He mumbled, and she did, her eyes wide and blue as she searched his eyes.  
He let his gaze fall to their hands, before his eyes flickered to hers.  
“You don’t deserve this Brienne.” He whispered and he kissed her again. 

“You deserve so much more. Not some withered knight, with one hand. I can’t rewind back time, but I can promise you that my future is yours. Even if I die, my heart will now and always belong to you.” Jaime promised with a smile. 

Brienne covered his hand. 

“And you have mine.” She said.  
His smile in turn was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

That night he showed her all the ways she could be loved by him and by morning Brienne didn't need to doubt herself anymore.


End file.
